marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Hydra (Earth-61311)
Many parts of this page are susceptible to be removed in the future, for various reasons: *''Some sections focused on other organizations (Thule Society, Hand, etc.) as their relations to the Spear and Hydra remains blurry, and serve as a framework.'' *''Some information is from Captain America: Steve Rogers and other titles, about Kobik's manipulations.'' Regarding various elements, it is possible that this page will be merged back into Hydra, or will remain independent, depending on the means and circumstances Hydra was birthed from the Spear. This page contains information about: * '''Hydra: ** Hydra, originating from the Order of the Hydra, later known as Cathari, Ariosophist, Wotanists, Black Order, Sons of Anubis, Seven Kings, Green and the Red Societies, then the Thule Society ** Hydra, originated from the Spear, counterpart to the Brotherhood of the Shield. *** The S.P.E.A.R., counterpart to S.H.I.E.L.D.. ** The various formations/reformations of Hydra, from mid-40s to 70s. * The Hand: ** The Sickly Ones, the Snakeroot and the successive Hand reformations ** Their relations to other groups such as Hydra | EditorialNames = | Aliases = The Spear, The East, Hydra | Status = Defunct | Identity = Secret | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Ashomia, Japan; | OrganizationLeaders = The Father; formerly Zhang Heng | CurrentMembers = The Father, The Catalyst, Madame Hydra (Elisa Sinclair) | FormerMembers = Zhang Heng and his disciple (possibly), Last Caliphate, Kraken, | Allies = Brotherhood of the Shield, Forever Man, Thule Society, Nazi Germany | Enemies = | Origin = | PlaceOfFormation = | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = | First = | Last = | HistoryText = Origin Sickly Ones and the Hand Allegedly four billion years ago, the "founding fathers" of what is known as the Hand started their activism, worshiping the Beast and killing what lived. Under various forms, they carried on their mission: "Dishonor God by destroying what he's made". Later known as the Sickly Ones, they would wait almost four billions years for some chosen one individual. Despite its multi-billion years old origin, the Hand has been stated to be an organization tracking back to feudal times, originated from 800 years ago, sometimes in the 10th century, or from the end of the 16th century. The Nail allegedly operated for thousands of years. Early history This category is for pre-formation and/or early years of the Spear but also includes information on the "Order of the Hydra". Ancient Egypt End of the Second Dynasty In 2620 B.C., the Brood attacked Egypt and killed Pharaoh Khasekhemwy Khasekhemui, ending the Second Great Dynasty. Imhotep led a coalition of warriors, including En Sabah Nur and the Moon Knight, and annihilated the aliens. Imhotep's Shield remained in the West, leading to the formation of the Brotherhood of the Shield. His Spear went to East, where it resided. Third Dynasty For modern records, the earliest origins of Hydra date back to the Third Dynasty of Egypt. China Han Dynasty In 114 A.D., during the Han Dynasty, Zhang Heng had possession of the Spear. He met with the pregnant Celestial "Madonna" and avoided the consumption of Earth or the Moon for nourishment of the infant Celestial by suggesting the use of the Sun as gestation place. Zhang Heng used the spear on some occasions, using to enforce the Brotherhood's goals and protect his country. Corruption and Hydra birth Both part of the greater Brotherhood became corrupted: While the West, the Brotherhood of the Shield, turned inwards and devoured itself, the East flew apart, dissipating itself generations after generations. Shield grandmaster Isaac Newton birthed Hydra from the Spear, using the hidden arts of the Deviants of the city of Ashomia (who would become the source and the birthplace of Hydra) and the visions of Nostradamus, who would be known as the Catalyst, while Newton became the Father. "The three greatest ones of Asia rest, from minaret to monarchy flow the hidden knowledge, navigation and the last caliphate" -- Nostradamus' prediction At the height of the East, the Last Caliphate, the three brothers of Causality (the embodiment of branching time: What is, what has come before, what will be) were hidden away at the request of the Forever Man (Michelangelo). The Hand was allegedly a cadre of ninjas, thieves and assassins formed over 800 years ago to fight the oppressive system of feudal Japan, later falling to corruption and darkness when they were corrupted by the Snakeroot clan. Another account stated the Hand started in 1575, in Kyushu, with Kagenobu Yoshioka who killed a foreigner threatening his mother. The blame went to her, and Kagenobu was taken in custody of Saburo Ishiyama who trained him in the ways of the Samuraï at the Ishiyama School. A masterless Samuraï, Kagenobu served Japan, opposing corruption and injustice for three years. At his sensei's death, he return to the School to lead it in 1588, offering a role of co-leader to his former rival Daisuke Sasaki. Learning that the Daimyos implemented regulations to the schools, Kagenobu decided to send messengers to other like-minded schools and form a secret society opposing the government, causing the resurgence of the Hand that year. In autumn 88, he attacked a foreigner ship in Kyushu, slaughtering the whole crew. In summer 1590, the Inner Circle of the Hand gathered at the Ishiyama School. Kagenoby later accepted Eliza Martinez, a half-breed Japanese girl, to join the school, using her father to gather information but growing feeling for her. On autumn 1592, she was accepted among the Hand (and in Kagenobu's bed). Soon, the Hand grew this large that it became hard to control it: Communication between the sects broke off, Hand agents sold their skill as mercenaries and committing crimes against Japanase, rumors or dissension. Eliza's lineage was revealed to some, and in 1594, Hand members tried to kill her, seeing her as a disease infecting the Hand and corrupting Kagenobu. Kagenobu confronted Saski (who had called the Inner Circle to discuss the Hand without Kagenobu), killed his rival and soon confronted the Inner Circle. Despite killing many members, the duo was defeated, and ended their lives rather than be killed by their enemies. The remaining Inner Circle members then brought them back to life, using the resurrection ritual for the first time, as the Hand's deadly weapons. 18th century After the Renaissance, all references to the ancient organization of Hydra ceased to appear. 20th century In that period, Hydra was focused on ancient threats coming's return, and the ways to defeat those. At some point, Newton made of Daniel Whitehall the Kraken, who was sworn to protect Ashomia. 1935 Dr. Sebastian Fenhoff taught Hydra's pupils about the story of Zhang Heng and his servant confronting the Celestial Madonna. 1936 In 1936, Kraken came back from the East, to the Keep. Hydra leaders Baron Zemo, Elisa Sinclair, Dr. Sebastian Fenhoff and Kraken soon discussed their involvement along Nazi Germany and the Axis, seeing the Führer, Adolf Hitler, as the one they were waiting for. The plan was to infiltrate among the ranks of the Axis and install their own lieutenants, influencing the formal partnership with the Third Reich. Elisa Sinclair's connection within the Thule Society were crucial for this plan. Hydra wished to benefit of the relics of the dark arts and the Lost Gods that Hitler was assembling. Zemo himself was offered by them a high-ranking position within Nazi Germany science division, allowing him to see their plans of powerful weapons and Super-Soldiers he thought could be the things needed to confront the ancient threats. Elisa Sinclair was unsure of this alliance, having used her sight to foresee the suffering of what would be, and stating that Hydra would be consumed along with Hitler if they had to align themselves with him. Herself saw young Steven Rogers as the one, despite sharing that information only with Kraken. Fenhoff simply decreed that if Hitler turned out to be "unsavory", Hydra would remove him from power and benefit from the empire he would had built, and Kraken sealed the plan, convinced by Fenhoff and Zemo. World War II "From the East the Spear falls to the Beast, It shall call to the blood of the Gorgon, And for a time it will fall silent, Then it shall burn brilliant, betrayal and vengeance! -- Nostradamus' prediction The Nazis acquired the Spear of Imhotep, possibly from or with the help of the Japan Emperor, Hirohito. The Spear was at some point acquired by Baron Strucker. 1941 At some point before November in 1941, Baron Strucker was sent by the Nazi Party to set an alliance with the Hand in Madripoor. They planned to brainwash Natasha Romanova into an Hand's assassin. However, they were stopped by Captain America, Logan and Ivan Petrovich. Strucker secretly allied himself with Seraph, the owner of the Madripoor's Princess Bar and Logan's mentor and lover. In November 1941, Strucker was the leader of Hydra. Using a Nazi operation in Tunisia as a cover, Strucker was secretly working for Hydra. Logan, who was a soldier in the U.S. Army, was going to kill him, but he was stopped by a call from Seraph, who ordered Logan to protect Strucker since he was an ally. Strucker, with the help of Nazi ally Baron Zemo, escaped from Tunisia. 1944 ... 1945 Hydra was subsumed by the Reich, instead of their intent of using the Nazis to further their own goals. The Red Skull virtually took control of Hydra from its leaders, as Fenhoff and Zola pledged loyalty to him, Heinrich Zemo was dead and Kraken was in hiding. He forced Captain America to pledged loyalty as well, offering to save him and Elisa Sinclair. Steve reluctantly accepted. After Elisa informed him that the Allies were building the Cosmic Cube, they went to England where she explained him the full extent of the Cube's powers and what would happen then, urging Steve to join the Pacific theater of the War and meet Kraken. In Japan, Captain America met Kraken who led him to Ashomia and introduced him to "the Father" Isaac Newton. As the Allies were using their Cosmic Cube to reshape reality for them to win the war over Hydra, Kraken and the Father briefed Captain America on his future, and he went into Nostradamus' divining pool which protected him from the alteration, sending him into the altered version of himself. Elisa Sinclair escaped the alteration by unknown means, though she promised Steve that to be reunited with him, she wold call upon the Elder Gods, consult the forbidden books and would even sell her own soul to achieve the goal. Formation of modern Hydra After having failed several missions, Adolf Hitler ordered Baron Strucker's death. He then contacted the Red Skull, who had previously created an Hydra cell in Japan, led by an unnamed Shinto Imperialist. The Red Skull helped Strucker escaping from Germany to Japan, where he killed the previous Supreme Hydra and took his title. Another account states that the society who Baron Strucker contacted in Japan was an unnamed organization which included members of the Hand, and the name "Hydra" was suggested by Strucker himself. After the war, surviving fugitive members of both Nazi Germany and Imperial Japan governments were recruited to become the modern incarnation of Hydra. Cold War During the Cold War, Hydra kept on its activities. China and North Korea Hydra manipulated the rise of totalitarianism in China and North Korea to support their agenda. 1950s In 1956, the Brotherhood of the Shield underwent a schism, ending with the retreat of Isaac Newton in the future, along with the Celestial Star Child. In order to pursue them, Michelango, Leonardo da Vinci, Leonid, Nathaniel Richards, Howard Stark, Nostradamus and Nikola Tesla awakened the Last Caliphate, and together, they used the Human Machine to travel to the future. Satanist and fourth richest person in the world Elsbeth von Strucker started funding Hydra in 1957, seemingly incorporating her own agenda about the Sickly Ones, entities having waited a chosen one for almost four billion years. 1961: Pieta ... "We are committed. If we lose one hand, two more will take his place. -- Grandmaster Shoji Soma After the breaking of the Great Wheel, Shoji Soma and Strucker, along with Hand ninjas, allied to attack Leviathan, and the Spear was used to stab Viktor Uvarov. It was seemingly left behind, and its subsequent fate is unknown. Hydra was (re-)formed soon afterwards. In recent years, still pursuing their goal of eternal life, Hydra performed theft of skin tissues from tombs in Egypt. 21st century Hand-Hydra alliance / Hydra Civil War Legendary Hydra agent Kraken went (on his own) to Kobe, Japan, and gave the Godkiller blade to Tomi Shishido, aka the Gorgon, to help him achieve his destiny. Gorgon then went to the Hand and committed suicide (in order to be resurrected). Gorgon became the High Priest of the Hand, their leader, and allied the Hand and the Brotherhood splinter group the Dawn of the White Light (that he formerly led as well) with Hydra. Elsbeth von Strucker soon considered Gorgon as being the one awaited by the Sickly Ones. As Gorgon left to follow their goals in leading Hydra, "ushering in the end with infinite resources", the sickly masters of the Hand erected a resurrected "Elektra" as a queen to rule from the East. Elektra, along with Wolverine, soon killed the masters and decimated the Hand's ranks. S.P.E.A.R. After the invasion of Earth by Thanos, in which the super-powered team Dynasty was decimated, China realized their lack of defense ressources, it instated S.P.E.A.R., which became its premier first response and intelligence gathering organization, with over one hundred and fifty thousands operatives, and the Ascendants super-powered team. The New High Council of Hydra Madame Hydra, Elisa Sinclair reappeared after Steve's memories were restored (or altered by Kobik), She came to Tomi Shishido, offering him to restore his empire, the Spear in the East, by joining the new Hydra High Council, along with Zola, Faustus, the new Kraken, Hive, Viper and Captain America. Commanding S.H.I.E.L.D., Captain America, helped by Elisa, the High Council, and infiltrators in both S.H.I.E.L.D. and A.I.M., was able to take overtake the agency and the USA, while recalling Hydra of its past, rejecting both the Red Skull's influence and the Wheel of Pieta, intending to rule it instead. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Zhang Heng has a blurry status: He is stated to be part of no group, but was later stated to continue the work of the Brotherhood (in the greater meaning). * "The Shield in the West, the Spear in the East" is seemingly one of motto of the Brotherhood, being used by Zhang Heng, the Brotherhood of the Shield, Hydra, and S.P.E.A.R., as well as "This is not how the world end". ** The Gorgon was named by Madame Hydra the Spear in the East. * The "founding fathers" of the Hand are rumored to be still alive in modern days. * In , Elsbeth von Strucker mentioned the Sickly Ones, entities having waited a chosen one for almost four billion years. In , the "founding fathers" of the Hand are stated to going back four billions years, and worshiped the Beast. They appear later in the issue, presenting themselves as "sickly" and the "veterans of the Oldest War". | Trivia = * Jake Fury, under the guise of Kraken, stated to his "fellow" Hydra leaders that they were the Spear, while their opponents, led by Nick Fury, were the Shield, and that it had been that way "for ages", "from the very beginning", hinting that Hydra considered itself as the Brotherhood of the Spear. This statement could be confirmed by , where it was revealed that Isaac Newton, the Father of Hydra, birthed the organizations from the Brotherhood of the Spear. * Early Spear carrier Zhang Heng and S.P.E.A.R. director Director Zheng have similar names. | Links = }}